There has been known, for example, operating machines described in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2.
A hydraulic shovel described in Patent Document 1 is provided with a machine room cover (a machine housing section) for covering a machine room and a bonnet for covering an opening section of the machine room cover. The bonnet includes a frame-like raising member provided in the machine room cover to surround the periphery of the opening section and a hood member (a lid member) configured to close an opening in an upper part of the raising member. A part of the raising member is detachable from the machine room cover in order to improve workability.
A hydraulic shovel described in Patent Document 2 is provided with a vehicle body section (a machine housing section) configured to house an engine and the like, an engine hood (a lid member) for covering an upper opening provided in the vehicle body section, and a gas spring for supporting opening and closing of the engine hood. In the hydraulic shovel described in Patent Document 2, the gas spring is detachable and movable.
Specifically, in the hydraulic shovel described in Patent Document 2, a part (a first vehicle body frame) of a vehicle body frame configuring a frame work portion of the vehicle body section is detachable from the vehicle body section.
At normal time, one end portion (a first end) of the gas spring is attached to the first vehicle body frame by a pin. The other end portion (a second end) of the gas spring is attached to the engine hood by a pin.
On the other hand, when the first vehicle body frame is detached, an attachment destination of the first end of the gas spring is lost. Therefore, the hydraulic shovel described in Patent Document 2 is provided with a first end temporary fixing section and a second end temporary fixing section for temporarily fixing the gas spring. Specifically, the first end temporary fixing section is provided in a second vehicle body frame fixed to the vehicle body section. The second end temporary fixing section is provided in the engine hood. The first end is screwed to the first end temporary fixing section and the second end is screwed to the second end temporary fixing section, whereby the gas spring is temporarily fixed.
The hydraulic shovel of Patent Document 2 is provided with the first end temporary fixing section. Therefore, even if the first end of the gas spring loses an attachment destination thereof, the gas spring can be moved.
However, when the gas spring is moved, work for attaching and detaching the pins and the screws is necessary. Therefore, tools are necessary for attachment and detachment of the pins and the screws. It is likely that the pins, the screws, or the tools are dropped into the vehicle body section by mistake. During the work of moving the gas spring, it is necessary to keep the engine hood in an open state. Therefore, it is difficult for a person to perform the work alone.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-144378    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-254021